


Poplar St.

by hinamicchi



Series: How To Be A Human Being [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamicchi/pseuds/hinamicchi
Summary: "Just a little child with plasters on my knees / Watching all the world from high up in the trees"There's little else in the world more comforting than having your other half play with your hair and tell you stories.





	Poplar St.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of my collection "How To Be A Human Being" inspired by the Glass Animals album under the same name. Each work is inspired by a different song and focuses on a character from the Kou Empire. Hope you enjoy!  
> This work has not been beta read. If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I shall correct them!

   Kouha had grown up as a bit of an outcast, but that was common knowledge to anyone who knew the royal family.  
        Even though he seemed to be an open, charismatic guy once his brothers had broken him out of his reclusive shell in the annex, he was actually quite secretive. It never occurred to anyone that the youngest son of the second emperor was more than he appeared at first, but that would change as he began to make a name for himself. People of the court became aware that even when it didn't seem like it, Kouha was paying close attention and remembering; The conversations, the gossip, the hushed whispers and wild accusations. It was a cheap form of entertainment for him, and the prince enjoyed it thoroughly.  
        Sitting on the floor in front of a plush couch, you stared mindlessly at the flickering flame of a lamp directly in front of you, sitting on a short table. Kouha, meanwhile, sat on the couch directly behind you, his legs on either side of your body and his knees close to your head. You didn't realize this, but you were saying slightly as you watched the flame dance slowly, Kouha's fingers gently running through your hair and tugging slightly as he wove some sort of intricate design into your locks.  
        It was a very comforting feeling, both his fingers brushing out your hair and the fact that Kouha held enough affection for you to take the time to do so (Kougyoku had told you that having your hair played with by Kouha was a great honor and sign of trust). When you'd asked him about it, he'd responded by saying: "It's fun and relaxing and your hair is really nice, so I don't mind. That is, as long as you return the favor at some point, yeah?"  
        Ever since your relationship with Kouha had reached an intimate and trustworthy point, he had insisted on brushing out your hair every night before the two of you went to bed, taking the time to ask you about your day and tell you about his day in return. One night, after a particularly boring day for the each of you, you'd asked him if there were any stories he could tell you about growing up in the palace. This had surprised Kouha, his eyes widening a bit as he peered down at you in curiosity.  
        "Why do you want to know?"  
        "It seems interesting," You mused. "You must have heard and seen things growing up, right? Especially after your father became emperor and you and your brothers became closer."  
        "Hm, I guess that makes sense." Kouha shrugged, continuing to twist your hair around his fingers. "You know, not a lot of people have ever asked me that. I don't remember anyone asking me that, actually. Oh well, ask and you shall receive." His tone was teasing and lighthearted, and what followed was the explanation of how he'd managed to eavesdrop, unnoticed, for years before anyone began to catch on.  
        "It was interesting." A quick twist and small tug. "When my uncle was emperor, nobody paid me any attention. That said, I was only eight at the time of his death, so I was a dumb child for those years." A loop and then another; A quick twist and a small tug. "The attention I did get was mostly negative, after all, my mother was crazy and I was too I guess. I like to think I was just eccentric, though." Kouha grinned when he heard a small giggle come from you. "I didn't really leave the annex until En and Mei showed up, and nobody ever came over. I would beat them up if they did, even though I was only around the age of five and small and scrawny."  
        "So you haven't really changed?" Your voice was teasing, but even still you felt a sharper tug on your hair resulting in you letting out a short and pained yelp. "I'm kidding!"  
        Kouha chuckled and smoothed out your hair again.  
        "I know," He continued. "Anyway, when my mother was sleeping I would look out into the halls and around our living spaces sometimes, curious about what was out there. I didn't like it when people noticed me because they'd always tease me and my mother, so I got good at sneaking around. That's when I started hearing the rumors and gossip and stuff that became entertainment, sort of."  
        Kouha began to tell you stories he'd heard growing up, all the gossip the maids had unknowingly provided him with and secrets he'd overheard. Some were funny, others were gross, and most had proven to be total bullshit.  
        "I would watch women and men of the court sleep around, forgetting their spouse laying in their rooms for the night. Sometimes it would turn out to be both of them that were cheating, with neither one knowing about the other's actions."  
        "How odd," You hummed. "That must have been interesting to witness at your age."  
        "I suppose." Kouha sighed and patted your head. "All done. Come sit with me."  
        You stood, glancing to a mirror to look at your reflection. Your hair was twisted in all sorts of designs and directions, with random braids creating flowers sported throughout. It looked like something a member of royalty would wear, which was both appropriate and inappropriate for your current situation and status. Smiling, you joined Kouha on the couch and snuggled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.  
        "I would tell my mother the stories sometimes," Kouha mumbled, rubbing a circle into the skin on your shoulder. "Even if it was about someone getting killed she would giggle."  
        You said nothing, choosing to wrap some of his war around your finger in a slow and deliberate way.  
        "I've got other people to tell stories to, now." The prince placed his fingertips on the back of your neck, making you shiver. "Reirei, Jinjin, Junjun, my brothers, Kougyoku, and you." You glanced up, noticing that Kouha was simply staring ahead with a blank look on his face. "I'm glad." He suddenly smiled down at you, a young, innocent, actually happy smile. "I love you." Kouha suddenly buried his face into your neck, tickling you and causing you to laugh.  
        For that moment in time, Kouha wasn't the crazy, eccentric, third Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire; He was just the man that loved you and would tell you stories while playing with your hair.  
        And that was all you could have asked for.


End file.
